Animal well-being and treatment are major concerns for animal welfare groups and animal agriculturalists. Animal well-being and treatment are continual concerns because stressed or uncomfortable animals do not efficiently and profitably produce milk, meat, or eggs.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, when tissue injury occurs, whether caused by bacteria, trauma, chemicals, heat, or any other phenomenon, the body's inflammatory response is stimulated. In response to signals released from the damaged cells (e.g., cytokines), extravascularization of immune effector cells is induced. Under ordinary circumstances these invading immune effector cells kill the infectious agent and/or infected or damaged cells (through the release of killing substances such as superoxides, performs, and other antimicrobial agents stored in granules), remove the dead tissues and organisms (through phagocytosis), release various biological response modifiers that promote rapid healing and covering of the wound (quite often resulting in the formation of fibrotic scar tissue), and then, after the area is successfully healed, exit from the site of the initial insult.
Once the site is perceived to be normal, the local release of inflammatory cytokines ceases and the display of adhesion molecules on the vessel endothelium returns to basal levels. In some cases, however, the zeal of these interacting signals and cellular systems, which are designed to capture and contain very rapidly multiplying infectious agents, act to the detriment of the body, killing additional, otherwise healthy, surrounding tissue. This additional unnecessary tissue death further compromises organ function and sometimes results in death of the individual.